Ode à la scintillante flamme de la jeunesse
by Arakasi
Summary: Où l'on prend des douches, boit du café froid et rumine sur le sens de la vie couché au fond de sa baignoire, une serviette rose sur le tête. Ben quoi? OneShot


B'jour M'sieurs'dames!

Cela va faire un certain temps (doux euphémisme...) que je n'ai pas posté sur fanfiction surtout en ce qui concerne ma fic principale "Sang et Cendres". Je me suis expliqué sur ce retard dans mon profil mais je m'excuse une nouvelle fois auprés des lecteurs potentiels. Et je ne peux hélas toujours pas dire quand la fic reprendra...

Ceci dit pour vous prouvez que je ne suis toujours pas morte, voici un pas si petit que cela OS. Mais je me rattraperai un jour! (enfin peut-être... hum... pardon pardon pardon...)

En espérant que vous aprécierez...

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une exellente lecture!**

* * *

**

**Ode à la flamboyante flamme de la jeunesse écarlate.**

L'eau jaillit, inonda son visage, plaquant ses cheveux en mèches humides contre ses tempes, cascada le long de son cou, entre ses omoplates, sensation inégalable, bienfaisante qui manqua de lui arracher un gémissement d'aise. Des ruisselets se formèrent sur son torse, coururent le long de ses cuisses, laissant ça et là des traînées rougeâtres aussitôt effacées. Le sang se mêlant à l'eau de la douche disparut dans un tourbillon au fond du siphon sans laisser de traces.  
Kakashi n'y prêta aucune attention. Rejeta la tête en arrière, présentant ses paupières closes au jet brûlant de la douche, savourant pleinement ces quelques instants.  
_Exténué.  
_Il était exténué. Les jambes molles et chancelantes, la respiration rauque et difficile, l'esprit embrumé par un épais voile de fatigue, tenant à peine debout alors qu'il s'appuyait lourdement contre la paroi carrelée. Epuisé comme il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir été depuis bien des années. Ouvrir les yeux semblait en soi un exploit à peine concevable. L'idéal aurait probablement été de se laisser glisser le long de paroi. S'enfouir la tête entre les genoux. Surtout ne pas bouger. Rester là recroquevillé, jusqu'à que le jet puissant faiblisse, ne devienne qu'un mince filet d'eau qui lui-même finirait par se tarir.  
Voilà.  
Voilà qui serait parfait… Inappréciable…  
Une violente sensation de chaleur le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Un hoquet de souffrance lui échappa, alors qu'il se redressait en sursaut. Sa main effleura la brûlure toute fraîche qui s'étendait du haut de son bassin au bas de sa cuisse droite. La chair à cet endroit était rougie et craquelée et la chaleur de l'eau avait impitoyablement réveillé la douleur. Un gésier de feu dévorant courant contre sa peau.  
Une blessure peu attrayante sans contexte. Ce qui avait également été l'avis du médic de garde quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme avait froncé les sourcils, mâchonné quelque chose entre ses mâchoires serrés, affichant une mimique de contrariété blasée qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'arborait Usama Musachi dans ses mauvais jours. Pas l'unique point commun à bien y réfléchir : les même yeux marrons au regard sardonique, les même cheveux sombres distraitement ébouriffés. L'odeur de tabac de mauvaise qualité en moins, le ninja médical aurait aisément pu passer pour le sosie de l'ex-ex-ex-ex-officier anbu.  
_« Vous êtes totalement crétin ou quoi ? »_ avait-il grogné avec une familiarité déconcertante, ses mains expertes tâtonnant le long de la cuisse de son patient, maniant la chair sans grande douceur. _« Vous auriez du venir ici il y a des heures ! Vous nous prenez pour qui, bordel ? Des putains de magiciens, hein ? »_ Kakashi n'avait pas rétorqué, n'en avait pas vu l'utilité et avait laissé l'homme lui appliquer un baume antiseptique, grondant dans sa barbe des imprécations concernant l'irresponsabilité de ces abrutis de jounins, le risque de cicatrice et les dangers d'une possible infection. Il ne lui avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite.  
Oui, il avait été stupide. A quoi bon le nier ?  
Il aurait probablement du se rendre à l'infirmerie dés son arrivée à Konoha. Probablement. Aurait du s'y rendre dés son rapport à l'hokage déposé entre de bonnes mains. N'aurait pas du traîner durant presque une heure et demi dans les couloirs désertés du bâtiment central. Puis cheminer sans but véritable dans les rues assombries de Konoha, ignorant de son mieux les plaintes incessantes de ses membres au martyr.  
Stupide. Vraiment stupide.  
Et il n'avait même pas réussi à croiser Sakura.  
Non pas que Kakashi ait perdu tout ce temps dans l'espoir illusoire de croiser son ancienne élève, d'échanger quelques mots aimables et un ou deux sourires crispés avec elle. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Absolument pas. Il en aurait presque mis sa main au feu.  
N'empêche qu'il aurait pris un certain… plaisir à la revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. S'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Rien de plus.  
Vraiment.  
_Vraiment…_

Le jounin s'extirpa de la douche avec un grognement étouffé.  
Dieu qu'il détestait cette sensation ! Celle humiliante d'être un pitoyable drogué, forcé de traîner à longueur de journée à la recherche de sa dose. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y songer. N'avait envie de songer à rien.  
Kakashi était fatigué.  
Kakashi avait mal.  
Ne souhaitait qu'une chose : tituber jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondrer encore ruisselant sur son lit. Dormir. Soudain aucune activité ne lui semblait plus tentante. Le reste n'avait plus aucun sens. Seul importait de savoir s'il serait capable d'atteindre sans incident la porte de la chambre trois mètres une éternité ! ou s'il s'effondrerait sur la moquette en cours de route. Dans son état présent, les deux hypothèses lui semblaient aussi valables l'une que l'autre.  
A mi-parcours, une crampe d'estomac particulièrement violente le força à obliquer sa route en direction de la cuisine. La main sur la poignée, il tenta de se remémorer son dernier repas, puis se désintéressa de la question.

Une agréable sensation de fraîcheur flatta ses narines, aussitôt la porte ouverte, contrastant avec l'odeur de rance et de renfermé qui régnait dans le reste de l'appartement. Un courant d'air frais glissa entre ses cuisses, issu de l'unique fenêtre grande ouverte par où déferlait la lumière du petit matin. Le jounin battit des paupières.  
« Yo Kakashi ! Rappelle moi ou tu ranges tes torchons ? »  
L'intéressé chancela légèrement. Abaissa un regard incertain en direction de la voix féminine qui s'était élevée quelques part au niveau du sol.  
Un objet flasque s'écrasa en travers de sa poitrine, lancé avec adresse de l'autre bout de la pièce, qu'il identifia après l'avoir déplié comme un tablier vaguement verdâtre. Accroupie devant la minuscule frigo casé entre un évier défoncé et une pile de parchemins, la kunoichi brune lui dédia un sourire éblouissant, sans interrompre sa fouille méthodique des tréfonds de l'appareil.  
« Et enfile ça, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas que le spectacle soit particulièrement répugnant mais il commence à faire un peu frais, continua Kurenaï sur le ton de la conversation. Cet endroit puait comme une porcherie et je me suis permise de l'aérer un peu. Est-ce que tu songes à ouvrir les fenêtres de temps en temps ? »  
Kakashi noua le tablier autour de sa taille, tenta tant bien que mal de préserver ce qui lui restait de dignité, échoua lamentablement et finit par s'affaisser sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, lorgnant d'un œil hébété la jounin qui n'avait pas cessé un instant de s'activer. L'idée qu'il était théoriquement le propriétaire légitime de ce frigo, des divers objets l'avoisinant et par extension du reste de l'appartement lui effleura brièvement l'esprit.  
Il adressa un mince sourire à la kunoichi, tentant tant bien que mal de masquer son désarroi.  
« Oh… hum… Salut Kurenai… Euh… Content de te voir. Hum… Sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'est… ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
Kakashi se pencha au dessus de la table, fronça les sourcils, proposa sans grande conviction :  
« Hum… Du poisson ? »  
Kurenaï posa sur lui un regard où se disputaient l'agacement et la compassion.  
« Non. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir et de sentir du poisson et ceci n'a strictement rien à voir avec du poisson, je t'assure. »  
Le maître de maison s'avachit un peu plus sur sa table, jugeant bon de ne pas éterniser un débat dont il sortirait fatalement perdant. Des élancements douloureux se réveillèrent au niveau de sa blessure. Il osa une nouvelle tentative laborieuse :  
« Mais hum… Comment es-tu… ?  
- La fenêtre de ta chambre était ouverte. » rétorqua la jeune femme avec le plus grand naturel.  
Le désarroi se mua en consternation.  
Kakashi avait conscience de l'état second qui avait été le sien durant ces derniers temps. En quelques mois, il avait accumulé presque plus de négligences qu'en dix années de missions journalières. La brûlure qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de sa cuisse n'en était qu'un nouvel exemple un peu plus douloureux que les autres. Des missions qu'il aurait accomplies sans trop de peine quelques années auparavant, le laissaient harassé et apathique.  
Il baissait.  
Il s'affaiblissait.  
Les choses en étaient arrivées à un point où lui-même ne pouvait se permettre de continuer à les nier. Mais au nom du ciel, des sept enfers et de tous leurs démons, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être tombé si bas ?! Ecoper de quelques vilaines blessures lors d'un combat mal engagé était une chose ; laisser ses quartiers ouverts à tous vents durant toute la durée d'une mission en était une autre et dénotait un manque complet d'instinct d'autoconservation proprement scandaleux chez un ninja de niveau supérieur.  
Kurenaï considéra pendant quelques secondes sa mine défaite.  
« Je plaisantais, fit-elle charitablement. J'ai forcé celle de la cuisine.  
- Oh… »  
Les yeux rouges l'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.  
Kakashi crut y discerner non sans un certain déplaisir une lueur qui ressemblait désagréablement à de la pitié. Le jounin attablé s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge dans une tentative peu convaincante de dissimuler son malaise. Chercha un commentaire quelconque à ajouter. Se heurta à un nouvel échec aussi désastreux que le premier. Finit par se rabattre sur ce qu'il se rappelait des règles élémentaires de politesse :  
« Tu veux un… ?  
- Je t'ai préparé un café.  
- Oh…, émit-il faiblement, puis hochant la tête d'un air un peu piteux tandis que la kunoichi lui fourrait une tasse brûlante entre les mains : Hum… merci… »  
Kurenaï lui adressa un bref sourire et sans lui prêtait d'avantage attention, s'accroupit à nouveau à la hauteur du frigo. La jeune femme laissait échapper régulièrement des grognements et des soupirs agacés, très occupée à transférer la majorité du contenu du frigo dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Une substance maronnasse non identifiée atterrit avec un bruit écoeurant au fond de la poubelle.  
Kakashi loucha sur le contenu de sa tasse, abaissa la main pour se gratter distraitement l'entrejambe, reteint son geste au dernier moment, grimaça.  
Le silence s'éternisa durant quelques minutes, aucun des deux jounins ne semblant particulièrement pressé d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Un certain nombre de raisons pouvaient pousser une jeune femme à se rendre sans préavis dans la cuisine d'un homme dés l'aurore. La plus évidente avait bien effleuré un instant l'esprit de Kakashi mais il l'avait aussitôt chassée d'un haussement d'épaules. S'il se fiait à son assez maigre expérience en la matière, ce genre de scène commençait assez rarement par un jet d'ustensile de cuisine plus ou moins poisseux en travers de la pièce.  
Non, Kurenaï était venue parler affaires.  
Peut-être aurait-il du aborder lui-même le sujet, écourtant ainsi un silence qui commençait à lui portait légèrement sur les nerfs. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait en toutes autres circonstances. Mais pas maintenant. Trop crevé. Trop malade. Et surtout très peu disposé à entendre un euniéme sermon sur les méfaits de la négligence et du laisser-aller.  
Le café refroidissait au fond de sa tasse, formant une croûte brunâtre et compact contre ses rebords.

« Gai a un problème. »  
Kakashi sursauta, s'arrachant à la contemplation de son café en cours de pétrifaction, recentrant avec quelques difficultés son attention sur sa visiteuse. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, assise en tailleur à même le sol carrelé, son visage fin empreint d'un sérieux troublant.  
Le jounin aux cheveux gris esquissa un bref mouvement d'épaules.  
« Je sais, reconnu-t-il. Ca fait des années que je le dis à tout le monde… Est-ce ma faute si personne ne me veut me croire ?  
- Je ne plaisante pas, Kakashi. »  
L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il ne s'était livré à aucune plaisanterie, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, décida sagement de la fermer. Une lueur dangereuse brûlait au fond des yeux carmins de la kunoichi, une lueur qui menaçait de se muer en incendie à la moindre provocation. Et Kakashi ne se sentait vraiment pas en état de subir un nouvel orage.  
« Mouais. Admettons, marmonna-t-il tentant de prendre un ton conciliant. Mais en quoi est-ce que cela me concerne… ?  
- Tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier ces derniers jours ? » interrogea Kurenaï, ignorant tranquillement le dernier commentaire de son vis-à-vis.  
Celui fronça les sourcils, légèrement troublé par le cours soudain que prenait la conversation.  
Rien de particulier ?  
Kakashi se concentra, tentant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser Maito Gai, souvenir qu'il s'empressait normalement d'évacuer de sa mémoire. Probablement la veille de son dernier départ en mission une semaine auparavant, ce qui en soit était assez curieux… En temps normal, il lui suffisait de faire un pas dans l'enceinte de Konoha pour que surgisse de nulle part l'improbable huluberlu vert, alerté par un mystérieux sixième sens inconnu du commun des mortels.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Pas de Gai dégringolant d'un bâtiment voisin à son arrivée au village, débordant de fraternelle sympathie.  
Pas de Gai l'attendant dans la cour de l'infirmerie, sourire éblouissant bien en place.  
Pas de Gai planqué derrière sa porte, dans sa douche ou recroquevillé dans sa penderie.  
Aucun défi hurlé à pleine voix dans une ruelle de Konoha tandis qu'il errait au hasard. Les rues du village avaient baigné dans un silence déprimant ce matin.  
Un événement plus que curieux en fait… _Déstabilisant…_  
Il n'y avait guère prêté attention quelques heures auparavant mais cette prise de conscience le mettait soudain mal-à-l'aise. Non pas qu'il fut inquiet, vaguement déçu, ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant ! Gai menait sa vie et s'il s'était enfin décidé à cesser de se mêler de celles des autres, on ne pouvait que considérer cela comme une bénédiction.  
Non, Kakashi n'était pas anxieux.  
Ni inquiet.  
Ni même légèrement perturbé.  
Et ce n'était que par simple curiosité, désir de continuer la conversation le plus courtoisement possible et surtout d'éviter qu'elle ne dérive sur des sujets plus embarrassants, qu'il finit par demander avec une indifférence soigneusement étudiée :  
« Quel genre de problème ? »  
La kunoichi écarta les mains en une mimique impuissante :  
« Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Gemna est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu et ça remonte maintenant à presque quatre jours. Je lui ai rendu visite avec Asuma mardi et il nous a laissé à la porte. Asuma est revenu le lendemain et s'est évertué à sonner durant plus d'une heure… Je ne comprends pas… Lee est complètement effondré, le pauvre garçon fait peine à voir… Et je pensais… »  
La jeune femme s'interrompit le temps d'un soupir, comme incertaine.  
Kakashi se rencogna sur sa chaise, rentrant inconsciemment la tête entre les épaules, l'esprit effleuré par une prémonition des plus désagréables.  
« Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être…  
- Non. » la coupa sèchement le copy ninja.  
Son ton sonnait sans appel. Du moins l'espérait-il.  
La kunoichi haussa un sourcil sans se troubler outre mesure puis continua comme si de rien n'était, ignorant le regard noir de son hôte.  
« J'ai demandé aux autres et ils pensent…  
- Rien à foutre.  
- … je pense qu'une petite visite…  
- Rien à foutre.  
- … pourrait peut-être lui remonter…  
- Rien à foutre.  
- … le moral ?  
- Rien à foutre.  
- Il te fait confiance…  
- M'en branle.  
- Après tout…  
- M'en branle.  
- … tu es son meilleur ami, non ?  
- M'en branle. »  
Kurenaï afficha un sourire rayonnant, puis se levant d'un seul mouvement fluide, contourna la table, administrant au passage une tape affectueuse sur le haut du crâne de Kakashi accompagnée d'un guilleret :  
« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu es un gentil garçon. »  
L'intéressé cherchait encore une réplique quand la jeune femme franchit le seuil de la cuisine d'un pas léger, fronçant le nez en pénétrant dans le reste de l'appartement. Kakashi resta pétrifié sur place, scrutant d'un œil rond la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant, cherchant vainement à localiser le moment précis où cette conversation lui avait totalement échappé. La voix de la kunoichi s'éleva du salon :  
« En fait il est bon, ce café ? »  
Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. La porte de l'appartement claqua. Les bruits étouffés de ses pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier avant de décroître puis de s'éteindre tout à fait.  
L'homme aux cheveux gris revint à la vie, monta machinalement le café froid à ses lèvres. But une gorgée circonspecte. Puis vida d'un seul trait le reste de la tasse.  
_Ridicule.  
C'est tout simplement ridicule._  
Ha ! Les femmes ne doutaient vraiment de rien !  
Que s'imaginait-elle donc ? Qu'il allait docilement traverser la moitié du village, malgré son épuisement et ses blessures encore douloureuses, à la recherche d'un olibrius qu'il avait pour coutume d'éviter comme la peste ? _Ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule._

La tasse tinta en touchant le bois de la table.  
« Ah, la garce ! » marmonna avec conviction le jounin.  
Froid ou non, ce satané café était excellent.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Kakashi Hatake se trouvait au premier étage d'un immeuble d'aspect fonctionnel situé dans le quartier Est de Konoha.  
Habillé de pieds en cap, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, le copy ninja lorgnait d'un œil mauvais une porte close. Des pas retentirent sur le plancher. Un chuunin d'une vingtaine d'années émergea de l'escalier, coulant un regard curieux en direction de son supérieur planté dans le couloir depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Les yeux de Kakashi pivotèrent brusquement dans sa direction. Le gamin devint blanc comme un linge, balbutia une vague excuse, avant de décamper par où il était arrivé.  
Une des qualités premières d'un bon shinobi reste avant tout de savoir détecter les ennuis et de les éviter dans la mesure du possible et après prés de huit ans sur les champs de bataille, le jeune homme avait assez d'expérience en la matière pour deviner en Kakashi une inépuisable source d'ennuis potentiels.  
Resté seul, le jounin laissa échappé un soupir agacé.  
Puis après un euniéme coup d'oeil irrité à la porte, se décida enfin à frapper.

Kakashi n'avait bien entendu tenu aucun compte des propos tenus par Kurenaï. Cette manie qu'avaient certaines personnes de vous mêler à des histoires qui ne vous concernaient en aucun cas, était aussi consternante que grotesque. Indigne d'adultes responsables. Indigne de ninjas supérieurs.  
Chacun chez soi.  
Chacun sa propre merde.  
Ses propres ennuis.  
Et le monde s'en porterait bien mieux.  
Une maxime à laquelle Kakashi croyait dur comme fer et autour de laquelle il avait fondé une partie de son existence. Traverser le monde d'un pas ferme et égal, sans regarder ni à droite, ni à gauche, si ce n'était pour détecter d'éventuels agresseurs. Certains qualifiaient ce comportement d'égocentrique, Kakashi quant à lui préférait les termes _« instinct de survie »._  
Ce n'était donc que par pur désoeuvrement qu'il avait arpenté les rues du village, la démarche lourde et le geste lent, attirant l'œil perplexe mais prudent des passants.  
Pur hasard, si ses pas l'avaient finalement mené au pied de l'immeuble où résidait Gai après un trajet tout à fait aléatoire.  
Pure curiosité, s'il avait monté les quelques marches qui menaient à l'appartement du jounin.  
Arrivé à ce point, rebrousser chemin lui avait semblé aussi risible que de continuer sur sa lancée et avaient suivi quelques longues minutes d'indécision, interrompues par l'arrivée malvenue du jeune chuunin.

Sa première tentative n'amena aucune réaction.  
Si le maître des lieux se trouvait bien à l'intérieur, il ne semblait guère désireux d'accueillir des visiteurs. Kakashi haussa les épaules, fit mine de s'éloigner. Eh bien, il était venu, n'est-ce-pas ? Il était même aller jusqu'à frapper à cette fichue porte. Si Gai souhaitait jouer les ermites, fait certes des plus ahurissants pour quiconque avait déjà eu affaire au personnage mais pas pour autant impossible, il n'allait certainement pas s'y opposer. N'avait de toute façon aucun droit à le faire.  
Le jounin s'engouffra dans l'escalier.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.  
Un juron retentit quelque part au niveau du rez-de-chaussée.  
Kakashi émergea de la cage d'escalier, foudroya la porte rétive du regard, frappa à nouveau. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Chaque coup plus sonore que le précédent. Le silence seul lui répondit.  
Il n'y eut pas de troisième tentative.

_Katon Hosenka no jutsu_

La porte jaillit de ses gonds sous le souffle puissant de l'explosion et s'écrasa avec fracas sur le mur opposé, réduisant en miettes une petite table qui avait eu le malchance de traîner sur sa trajectoire. Des morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent du plafond et allèrent s'aplatir sur le sol carrelé. Une désagréable odeur de fumée et de souffre emplit l'appartement tandis qu'un épais nuage de poussière blanchâtre s'élevait dans l'air.  
Kakashi Hatake se glissa dans la pièce, embrassant les dégâts d'un regard distrait. A la réflexion, il existait probablement d'autres façons de pénétrer dans l'appartement à la fois plus élégantes et moins bruyantes; mais aucune n'était aussi jouissive.  
Le jounin traversa le petit salon, jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, nota avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle n'était guère plus reluisante que la sienne : de toute évidence la verte fougue de la jeunesse ne s'étendait pas aux tâches ménagères. Une brève visite de la chambre n'amena pas plus de résultats. Gai n'était visible nulle part. Il n'aurait su dire s'il en éprouver du soulagement ou de l'inquiétude.  
Par acquis de conscience, il se livra à une inspection rapide de la salle de bain. Scruta sans conviction l'arrière de l'évier, la cuvette des toilettes. Kurenaï n'aurait rien à lui reprocher, il avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui et plus encore. Tout cela pour rien. Gai n'était pas dans son appartement et Dieu seul savait à quelle genre d'activités il pouvait se livrer en ce moment : s'entraîner comme un forcené, pousser ses élèves au suicide ou terroriser un pauvre passant innocent probablement. Et lui, Kakashi, s'était comporté comme un sombre imbécile. Un imbécile blessé et fatigué de surcroît. _Splendide. Réellement splendide._  
Le jounin se laissa choir sur la cuvette des toilettes, jambes étendues devant lui.  
Un grognement s'éleva de l'autre bout de la pièce.  
_Merde. La baignoire._  
Kakashi se leva vivement, tira d'un coup sec le rideau de douche, baissa les yeux, se figea.  
« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que… ? »  
Vautré de tout son long au fond de la baignoire, le jounin à la coupe au bol ne fit même pas mine de lever le regard. De façon incongrue, le ninja était vêtu de son éternel survêtement moulant vert grenouille mais avait ôté ses scandales. La salle de bain n'avait pas été conçue pour des géants frôlant le mètre 90 et les pieds calleux du jounin dépassaient largement, ses chevilles reposant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Un certain nombre de bouteilles de bière vides gisaient entassées sur son ventre et dégageaient une odeur prenante d'alcool frelaté. Scène aussi perturbante que profondément ridicule. Gai semblait absorbé dans l'observation d'un point imaginaire situé entre ses deux gros orteils.  
Il n'était pas rasé.  
Ne sentait pas très bon non plus.  
Et pour une raison inconnue, s'était recouvert la tête d'une serviette de bain rose pâle qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage.  
Kakashi resta paralysé un instant, momentanément incapable de produire le moindre son. Il avait assisté à de nombreux spectacles traumatisants et choquants durant sa carrière aussi longue que sanglante, mais ceci était pour le moins… _inédit_. Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour retrouver l'usage de la parole :  
« Hum… Je passais par là et… »  
Aucune réaction. L'autre ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'un battement de cil.  
« …et je me suis dit… » continua laborieusement Kakashi avant de s'interrompre avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais à quoi diable songeait-il ? Il était venu ici pour rapporter des nouvelles à Kurenaï. Voilà qui était chose faite. Gai passait ses journées à méditer allongé dans sa baignoire, grand bien lui fasse. Il était plus que temps de foutre camp.  
Il n'en fit rien.  
Au lieu de cela, le jounin resta planté au milieu de la salle de bain, l'œil fixe, l'esprit en ébullition.

Cette situation n'était pas _normale_.  
Au nom de ciel, c'était lui qui était censé être le maniaco-dépressif officiel de Konoha ! Lui qui avait le droit de s'enfermer des heures durant dans son appartement en se morfondant avec une jouissance masochiste sur les multiples échecs de sa vie ! _Son_ droit. _Son_ rôle.  
Celui de Gai devait se cantonnait à tambouriner jour et nuit à sa porte dans le but de lui remonter le moral. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis leur toute première rencontre, le jour à présent lointain où ils avaient presque réussi à s'éventrer mutuellement sous l'œil consterné de leur instructeur anbu. Kakashi avait fini par considérer cette bonne humeur et ce dévouement aussi exaspérant qu'apparemment sans limites comme quelque chose d'acquis.  
Et maintenant, quatorze années plus tard, il se retrouvait confronté à ça.  
Ce n'était pas _normal._  
Et comme toute situation anormale, elle se révélait aussi terriblement angoissante.  
Il ne voulait pas seulement que les choses redeviennent comme avant, il en avait besoin. Pour la préservation de sa propre santé mentale, il devait trouver un moyen de tirer Gai de son apathie. Ainsi ils pourraient tranquillement reprendre leurs rôles respectifs, celui de névrosé instable et celui de garde-fou, et tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Kakashi s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Gai ne pipa mot. Le jounin aux cheveux gris se pencha au dessus de son ami, préleva une bouteille à moitié vide de son estomac. Le regard de Gai le transperça sans ciller.  
Kakashi résista à l'envie de lui arracher cette serviette ridicule de la tête, conscient que ce geste constituerait une intrusion intolérable dans la vie privée de l'autre. Au lieu de cela, il s'octroya une gorgée, grimaça brièvement en constatant que le liquide s'était réchauffé au contact du ventre de Gai, puis se jeta à l'eau :  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, tu sais. Enfin hum… je veux dire… tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça au village. Des… des gens s'inquiètent pour toi. Ouais. Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à hum… »  
Le jounin s'interrompit, passant nerveusement la bouteille d'une main à l'autre. Ce type de situation était totalement nouveau pour lui et il n'avait aucune idée des paroles de circonstance. Devait-il tapoter amicalement l'épaule de son compagnon ? Le traîner de force hors de son appartement pour l'emmener faire la tournée des bars ?  
Non, mauvaise solution. Lui-même avait l'ivresse triste, voire morbide et ne ferait qu'accentuer la déprime de Gai.  
Il n'était tout de même pas censé se mettre à sautiller sur place en débitant des sottises sur les merveilles infinies de la jeunesse, n'est-ce-pas ?  
_N'est-ce-pas ?  
_« Et Lee ? Tu as pensé à Lee, hein ? »  
Un léger battement de paupières.  
Kakashi continua, sa voix prenant progressivement de l'assurance à mesure qu'il s'échauffait :  
« Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille à Lee, hein ? Négliger les fougueuses ah… plantes vertes euh… jeunes pousses de Konoha ! Hein ? Les abandonner seuls et démunis comme de pauvres et tendres ah… _merde !_ euh… chatons face à l'adversité et à l'inexpérience ! Hein ? HEIN ?! »  
La forme avachie commença à s'agiter imperceptiblement au fond de la baignoire.  
« Où est donc passée ta fougue légendaire de la jeunesse écarlate ? Ton sens inné et… et… flamboyant de la dignité ?! Que fais-tu donc du noble devoir que nous ont légué nos glorieux ancêtres, les braves fondateurs de notre village tant aimé et protégé de génération en génératios, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?! »  
Kakashi dut s'interrompre à nouveau, le souffle court. Sourit joyeusement en hochant la tête, rejeta la bouteille vide par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'en emparer d'une nouvelle. L'alcool aidant, les mots sortaient de plus en plus facilement. Incroyable comme c'était facile une fois que l'on était bien lancé ! Un élan de légitime fierté lui réchauffa le cœur.  
_Si ça ce n'est pas une performance !_  
Le jounin gloussa de contentement. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître et sans qu'il arrive à en définir exactement la raison, la situation lui paraissait de moins en moins désagréable. Pour un peu, il se serait presque senti… Oui, il serait presque senti _bien_.  
« Un comportement inacceptable, assena-t-il avec conviction. Puéril ! Alors que dehors soufflent les premières douces brises du printemps, que percent les fleurs sauvages au fond des fraîches clairières de nos forêts bien aimées, splendide ode à la vie et à la trop courte jeunesse, quel abruti égoïste songerait à rester dedans, niant ainsi la splendeur rurale de nos campagnes ensoleillées ? »  
Le jounin ponctua sa déclaration d'une claque vigoureuse contre l'émail de la baignoire, grimaça à peine quand sa main écorcha au passage sa cuisse à vif.  
« Ta place n'est pas ici, mais au dehors, dans l'air frais et vivifiant du petit matin, auprès de ces attendrissants rejetons pleins de brûlantes espérances qui…  
- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- … qui vigoureusement… Hein ?»  
Le regard de Kakashi redescendit brusquement et croisa celui de Gai levé vers lui. Sous le rebord de la serviette de bain, les yeux du jounin buriné luisaient de larmes.  
Le ninja borgne tenta d'évacuer son gêne d'un raclement de gorge peu assuré. Tenta un faiblard :  
« Euh… Oui ? Enfin… peut-être.  
- Et tu es venu ici pour me dire ça ? Pour venir me voir ? Moi ? »  
La voix grave tremblait d'émotion non dissimulée.  
Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte, à la recherche d'une hypothétique sortie de secours, arbora un sourire figé, heureusement invisible sous le masque.  
« Euh… Oui ? »  
La seconde suivante, le jounin était enlacé dans une étreinte de fer et basculait avec fracas et bris de bouteilles au fond de la baignoire, tandis que Gai l'inondait de larmes et s'égosillait dans son oreille :  
« MON AMIIIIIII !!! MON CHER, MON SEUL AMIII !!! COMME JE SUIS HEUREUX, FIER, CHANCEUX DE CONSERVER UN AMI AUSSI TENDRE ET DEVOUE !!!  
- Gai…  
- TANT DE SINCERE DEVOTION ! TANT DE…  
- Gai…  
- FRATERNELLE INQUIETUDE ! JE SUIS…  
- Gai…  
- SI FIER DE TOI !!!  
- _Gai !_ »  
Le regard embué du ninja brun s'abaissa sur l'homme affalé sur son estomac :  
« Oui ? »  
Kakashi décolla sa joue de la paroi de la baignoire humide de sueur, tenta de déloger un de ses bras coincé sous l'aisselle de son ami, soupira.  
« Je t'aime bien moi aussi, mais sois gentil : lâche-moi tout de suite ou je te casse un bras. Tu pues la transpiration et je suis couvert de bière.  
- Oh… Pardon. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Kakashi aux habits abondamment maculés reprenait d'un pas trébuchant le chemin de sa demeure.  
Comme à l'aller, de nombreux regards curieux ou inquiets se retournèrent sur son passage. Une vieille femme fronça la nez et marmonna une remarque méprisant à sa compagne, tandis qu'une toute jeune fille étouffait un rire convulsif dans le creux de son châle.  
Il ne leur prêta aucune attention.  
Kakashi était fatigué.  
Kakashi avait mal.  
Et à sa grande surprise, se sentait soudain d'excellente humeur.  
L'idée l'effleura alors qu'il remontait d'une démarche peu assurée les rues de Konoha qu'il n'avait même pas songé à demander à Gai la cause de sa dépression. Il chassa cette pensée d'un haussement d'épaule, il serait toujours temps de glaner des renseignements plus tard.  
Les rayons chauds du soleil baignaient les rues du village.  
Vautré sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un énorme matou ronronnait sourdement.  
Des rires d'enfants s'échappaient d'une porte entrouverte.  
Et sans savoir pourquoi, sans même s'en soucier, Kakahhi Hatake se mit à siffloter.

* * *

Dans la petite salle de bain, Maito Gai toujours allongé dans sa baignoire contemplait d'un œil pensif le plafond, hochant distraitement la tête et répétant à voix basse :  
« … douces brises du printemps… les fraîches clairières de nos forêts bien aimées … splendide ode à la vie … la splendeur rurale de nos campagnes ensoleillées… »  
Au bout de quelques secondes, un immense sourire lui fendit le visage.  
Des gloussements étranglés commencèrent à s'élever de la salle voisine, gloussements qui ne tardèrent pas à dégénérer en un fou rire quasi-hystérique tandis que Kurenaï pénétrait en titubant dans la salle de bain. La kunoichi s'effondra sur la cuvette des toilettes.  
« les fougueuses plantes vertes de Konoha…, gémit-elle entre deux hoquets. De pauvres et tendres chatons… Oh mon Dieu… _Oh mon Dieu !_ »  
Des larmes d'hilarité coulaient sur son visage, tandis le rire tonitruant de Gai se joignait au sien, ébranlant les murs de la petite salle.

Dans une ruelle en contrebas, un passant d'âge mure s'arrêta brièvement, prêtant un instant l'oreille.  
Après quelques secondes, il reprit se route, secouant sombrement la tête. Et dire que ce sont des gens de cet acabit qui sont censés veiller sur notre beau et glorieux village.  
Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande ? Où va le monde ?


End file.
